Italian Holiday
by 1italianbella
Summary: Miley,Jake,Lilly, and Oliver are off to Italy for a class trip! Who knows whats going to happen?
1. Last Day of School!

Lilly's POV:

"Yes last day of school!" I yelled.

"After today we are not freshman anymore, we're sophomores!" Oliver yelled back.

I was so happy that we were not going to be freshman anymore because now we won't get picked on by upperclassman and could pick on the freshman next year!

"Ok for all those students who signed up to go to Italy for two weeks, there will be an informational meeting first period in my classroom." Mr. Corelli told us.

"And all those who signed up to go to Miami, Florida for two weeks, there will be an informational meeting first period in my classroom." Miss Kunkle added.

"I can't wait for Miami, what about you Ashley?" Amber asked Ashley.

"You know I'm totally excited!!" Ashley answered. And then Amber and Ashley did that annoying finger thing.

Two weeks in Italy without Amber and Ashley and with my two best friends! Plus we didn't have to go with Miss Kunkle! Mr. Corelli did act like a dork at times.

"Lilly come on, we have to go to Corelli's classroom for the meeting!" Miley said as I snapped out of my thought.

I walked with Miley and Oliver to Mr. Corelli's classroom and sat in my usual seat.

"Ok students I have the room assignments for Rome right here! The will be two to a room as you already know." Mr. Corelli began.

I hope Miley's and mine room is next to Jake and Oliver's!

"Miley and Lilly your room is 235, Jake and Oliver your room is 237..."said Mr. Corelli.

Yes our room was next to Jake and Oliver's room! I wonder if they are connecting? Miley thought the same thing because she asked me it. After Mr. Corelli finish saying the room assignments and he talked about the trip.

"Ok we first fly it into Rome on Saturday and stay there for a week. The next week we will stay in Florence, then return the following Sunday. Girls you will like Florence there is this HUGE market there. Here are the schedules for the two weeks." Mr. Corelli said has he passed the schedules out."

"Lilly, A HUGE market in Florence! Can you say shop to you drop?" Miley excitedly told me.

"I know I can't wait for Italy!!" I answered back.

Oliver's POV

Two whole weeks in Italy with my best friends! This is going to be so much fun!! I hope Jake's and mine room is connecting with Miley and Lilly's room.

"Students, here are packing lists that I advise you to bring with you, however you can bring whatever you think you will need." Mr. Corelli.

"I wonder why people rather go to Florida than Italy." I heard Lilly tell Miley.

"Do you want to know why Lilly?" Mr. Corelli began.

Lilly nodded.

"Because they just want to relax on summer vacation not tour beautiful Italy. I always am the teacher that goes to Italy and Miss Kunkle always goes to Florida." Mr. Corelli finished.

By when the bell rang we knew everything we needed to know. We were leaving is two days!! I can't wait for the trip. All I could think about was the trip. Later at Lunch I sat with Jake, Lilly, and Miley.

"Ok for the plane how should we sit? Because it's two to a seat." Lilly asked.

"Jake want to sit next to me on the plane?" Miley asked.

"Sure!" Jake answered.

"Lilly want to sit next to me?"I asked Lilly nervously.

"Ok!" Lilly said excitedly.

I couldn't for the trip! I was sitting next to Lilly on the plane! This will be so much fun!

Lilly's POV

One more day until I leave for Italy! I'm still not packed! My IPod was charging and my clothes were all over my bed. My phone started ringing, so I picked it up.

"Hey Lilly, you done packing yet?" Oliver asked.

"Nope, all my clothes are not even in the suitcase!" I giggled as I answered.

"Well, I'm packed already." Oliver told me.

"Don't brag!" I laughed.

"Want me to come over and help you pack?" He asked me.

Yes! Was my first thought! But wait he's my best friend! What do I want to happen? Should I ask Miley too?

"Yes, you can come over!" I heard myself saying.

A few minutes later, Oliver was here. Wow his hair looked great. What am I saying?!? Oliver is my best friend! But he is so cute! STOP IT LILLY!

"Are you bringing your IPod?" I asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"I'm so excited for this trip!" I yelled.

"Me too!" Oliver yelled back.

"Best of all Amber, Ashley, and Miss Kunkle won't be there!" I said excitedly.

"That's makes me happy!" Oliver said back.

It got so late that Oliver had dinner at my house. It was nice just us and well my family. But just Oliver and me hanging out like before Miley moved here. STOP IT LILLY YOU DO NOT LIKE OLIVER!! Or maybe I do?


	2. Plane Ride To Rome

Lilly's POV

I can't believe it I'm leaving for Italy today! My parents drove me to the airport and I met with my class and checked our checked-on bags. Parents walked with us to our gate.

"Lilly, I'm going to miss you so much!" My mom said as she hugged me.

"Me too and have fun!" My dad told me.

"I will! I'll miss you too." I said.

"Remember to call once in awhile!" my mom told me.

"Ok, but it will be at weird times!" I said.

My mom was crying and hugged me tight.

"Umm...mom?" I said.

"Heather, I don't think Lilly can breathe" My dad joked.

"Todd, I can chose how to hug my daughter however I want to." My mom told my dad.

"She's my daughter too." Dad said back.

"It's been 6 months since the divorce! Stop fighting!" I told them both.

"Your right" My mom said and hugged me tight.

Oliver's POV

I watched as Lilly's mom hugged Lilly tightly. My mom was crying too.

"Oliver, I'll miss you!" My mom said and hugged me.

"Have fun and I'll miss you!" Dad told me.

Miley's POV

I watched as Mrs. Truscott and Mrs. Oken hugged Lilly and Oliver. It made me wish my mom was alive.

"Ok Bud have fun and call sometime!" Dad told me.

"I will daddy! I'll miss you!" I told dad as I hugged him.

"I guess I'll miss you a little" Jackson told me and hugged me.

"I'll miss you Jackson!"

"You're lucky our class didn't get to go to Italy!"

Normal POV

Lilly, Oliver, Miley, and Jake said their goodbyes to their family. It was time to board the plane. Jake was on first. Miley sat down next to Jake. Jake was in the window seat and Miley in the aisle seat.

"Oliver you can have the window seat." Lilly told Oliver.

"Thanks!" Oliver replied.

Lilly's POV

Our plane left at 8:30 p.m., they served us breakfast which was a bagel with cream cheese. The movie that was playing was Under The Tuscan Sun it was a good movie! Oliver and I are now switching whose IPod we're listening too. I just glanced over at Miley and her head was on Jake's shoulder and both were sleeping.

"Oliver what's this song called?" I asked.

"Duffle Bag Boy. You like it?" Oliver asked back.

"It's ok. Let's listen to my IPod for a little while. We've been listening to yours for like ever!" I told Oliver.

Oliver put his IPod away and I took mine out. I put a song on.

"What is this Spice Girls?" Oliver asked.

"Yes!" I laughed.

An hour later we were getting tired so we fell asleep. I laid my head on Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver's POV

This plane ride is so much fun! I love sitting next to Lilly. She's sleeping now and her head is on my shoulder. Her hair smells like strawberries and mangos, maybe I should tell her hair smells nice. NO that would seem weird, I'll keep it to myself. Well I'm tired, I then laid my head on Lilly's head gently.

Miley's POV

Lilly and Oliver look so cute. I think they both have a thing for each other! Sharing IPods, Lilly's head on Oliver's shoulder, it goes on and on...

"Hey want to listen to my IPod or yours?" Jake asked.

"How about mine then yours?" I answered.

I got my IPod out and turned it on and put the song Ay Bay Bay.

Lilly's POV

I must have slept for an hour or two or more. I didn't know. I woke up to the flight attendant's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in Rome in just a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts, put up your trays, make sure your carry on is stored underneath the seat, and turn off all electric devices, like music players, laptops, video games, etc." The flight attendant informed us.

I saw Miley and Jake listening to Miley's IPod and then Miley put it away. In a few minutes I, Lillian Anne Truscott will be in Italy!!

"Excuse this irruption, but the current time is Rome is 7:30 p.m." the flight attendant added.

"We've been on the plane for a whole day!" Oliver joked.

"Ya, I'm ready to get off!" I joked back.

Soon enough I felt the plane getting lower. Oliver and I looked out the window and saw Rome. It was so beautiful. I couldn't wait to land!

"Students meet outside the gate to the left when you get off." Mr. Corelli told us.

Slowly the plane landed. We unbuckled our seatbelts and got our backpacks from under the seat. Goodbye Malibu, Hello Rome!

"Hello Rome!" I said to Oliver.

We got off the plane and met up with the group.

"We're in Rome!!" Miley shouted.

"Students, we will now go to the baggage claim to get our suitcases!" Mr. Corelli informed us.

We walked to the baggage. I was looking at the airport sign, they were in English and Italian! When we got to the baggage claim, I started looking for my blue suitcase.

"There's mine!" shouted Miley as she pulled her pink suitcase.

Soon enough everyone had their suitcases. Mr. Corelli told us to unzip our suitcase a little to make sure it was our suitcase. We then followed him to a bus outside, that would take us to our hotel. I walked outside and it was really hot! On the bus, Mr. Corelli spoke to us again.

"We will stay in the hotel for about an hour and then we are going out to get gelato!" Mr. Corelli said excitedly.

"I can't for gelato!" I told Miley because she was sitting next to me.

"Same here, I heard there's more sugar in gelato!" Miley told me.

"And the they have more flavors here!" I told her.

Miley and I looked out the window and looked at the beautiful sights.

"Look there's the Colosseum!" Miley yelled.

Italy was so beautiful. Before we knew it the bus pulled up to the hotel. We got off and walked in the lobby. Mr. Corelli gave everybody their keys and show where the stairs were. We walked up and found our room. I opened it and Miley and I gasped.


	3. We're Here!

**Ok there is some mature content in this chapter!**

* * *

Lilly's POV

"Wow, Lilly likes" I said in amazement.

"I know, this room is beautiful!" Miley exclaimed.

There were two queen-sized beds, that looked really comfy. In the bathroom there was marble sink, and the tiles looked pretty. The wallpaper had pictures of place of Rome. This room was most beautiful room I've ever stayed in. But, we still didn't see our view.

"Lil, come look at the view!"Miley said in amazement.

"Wow." I said as I looked out the window.

Our view didn't have any landmarks, it was just an Italian scene. I liked our view so much, it looked peaceful. Well, enough of the view I have to see if we have a connecting room. We have one! I walked over with the key to open it.

"Miles, come over here!" I motioned Miley to come over to the door.

I put the key in turn and opened the door. I found another door that opened from the other room. I knocked on it. I heard someone turning the knob. When the door opened I saw Oliver standing there. I just stared at him. He's hot I thought. Wait he's my best friend!

"Hey Lilly! I guess our rooms are connecting!" Oliver said to me.

"They sure are!" I finally said.

"Where's Jake?" Miley added.

"Right here!" Jake answered.

"I'm so glad our rooms are connecting! Now we don't have to sneak to see each other!" Miley told Jake as she kissed him.

"Miles, I thought you two weren't dating?" I asked Miley.

"We wanted to surprise you in Italy!" Miley answered.

"After I was done filming my new movie, I came back and we gave it a second chance!" Jake told us.

"Well, we better go and unpack" Oliver and I said at the same time.

We said we would see them when were going out and getting gelato with the class. Then Miley and I started unpacking. After we unpacked Miley got her IPod speakers out and put her IPod in and played Nobody's Perfect.

"Lil, do you have a thing for Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Well..umm...my favorite part in the song!"I said as I danced.

Miley switched the song to another song that wasn't one you could dance to.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, do you have a thing for Oliver?" She asked. When we used our full names we meant business.

"Miley Ray Stewart, why didn't you tell me you were dating Jake before Italy?" I asked back.

"I told you why Lillian Anne Truscott! Now tell me if you have a thing for Oliver?" She almost screamed.

"Miley Ray Stewart! I don't know if I have a thing for Oliver!" I almost screamed back.

"Ok Lil, that's all I wanted to know." Miley said.

Oliver's POV

"Dude, do you like Lilly?" Jake asked.

"Why you asked?" I answered.

"Well, you two shared IPods on the plane, you slept on her head, and you act different around her." Jake said.

"Well, I...um...I do like her." I finally answered.

"I knew it!" Jake exclaimed.

"Just don't tell her ok?" I asked.

"Your secret is safe with me." Jake answered.

We were still unpacking and saw a pack of condoms fall out of his bag.

"Jake, why do u have those?" I asked.

"Have what?" He asked back.

I pointed to the condoms.

"In case Miley and I do it on the trip." Jake answered.

"Oh ok." I said back.

"Want some for you and Lilly?" He asked while holding one.

"No Thanks." I answered.

We unpacked and before long Mr. Corelli knocked on our door. Our class walked about a block to the gelato place. Lilly and I got this really good cherry gelato. Miley got Kiwi and Jake got Watermelon.

"This is so good!" Lilly exclaimed.

I was looking at Lilly and wondering if I should tell her that I like her. But did she like me back?

Lilly's POV

Ok, I admit it. I, Lillian Anne Truscott like Oliver Oscar Oken. He's so cute and nice. I wonder if he likes me.

"Does you guys want to go swimming tonight in the hotel pool?" Miley asked.

"Count me in!" I said hoping Oliver would go.

Oliver and Jake looked at each other. "We'll go." They said.

When we got back to our room, Miley was already in the bathroom changing. I pulled out my blue bikini with yellow polka dots and put it on. Miley came out with her brown bikini with pink polka dots.

"What do you think Lil?" She asked.

"You look great!" I told her.

"Dancing around being Hannah sure burns calories!" She said.

We put our bathing suit covers and flip flops and went to the pool. Jake and Oliver were already there. The four of us were the only people at the pool. Oliver looked great and muscular! He looked hotter in a swimsuit. Miley grabbed Jake and jumped in with him. I did the same with Oliver.

"Lilly, I'm coming to get you!" Miley said as she splashed me.

"Hey! Take that!" I said as I dunked her.

Then Oliver pick me up and put me on his shoulders. Jake did the same to Miley. We played that game where Miley and I try to knock each other off.

"Pay back from your dunking!" Miley said.

In a few minutes I knocked Miley off Jake and she hit the water with a splash. Oliver threw me in the air and caught me in his arms. His arms felt warm and strong. We just stared in each others eyes. Then my big mouth ruined it.

"Throw me in the water Ollie!" I yelled. Ollie? I never have called him Ollie before! Where was this coming from? Before I knew it Oliver threw me in the water and then grabbed me.

"Now I got you!" He screamed.

"Let me go!" I joked. I wish he wouldn't let go through.

I saw Miley and Jake looked at each other. Jake mouthed something and Miley smiled.

"Lil, I'm tired I'm going to bed." Miley told me as she got out of the pool.

"Ok! Night!" I yelled. Miley put her clothes in walked away. 10 minutes later Jake said he was tired and left.

"Do you think they are really tired?" I asked.

"No" Oliver laughed.

"This is nice, just you and me" I said. Shit, now he knows I like him I'm guessing.

"It is nice. Lilly, I need to tell you something." Oliver started.

"What?" I asked,

"Well, we knew each other since preschool and.."He said.

"What?" I asked. Ok Lilly don't ask what next time, let him finish.

"Well Lilly, I...um...well...you see..." He started, but then some kids from our class jumped in the pool.

"MIDNIGHT SWIMMING!!!"yelled Matt as he jumped him.

Oliver and I got out and changed into our clothes.

"I'll tell you later." Oliver whispered.

We walked back to our rooms. I wanted to hold his hand really bad, but that would be weird. We got to our rooms and depart our ways. When I opened my room I expected to find Miley, but the lights were off. I turned on the lights. Miley wasn't in her bed. Where the hell was she? I then heard a knock on the door. I opened the door.

"Hey Oliver!" I said.

"Is it ok I come over here?" Oliver asked.

"Ok, why do you have shampoo and stuff?" I asked back.

"Well, I walked into my room and turned on the lights and saw that Jake and Miley were doing it under the covers. So I quickly got my stuff I needed and left." He explained.

"Wow, I'm gonna take a shower now. You can watch some T.V., but it will be in Italian!" I said.

Oliver's POV

Lilly got in the shower and I sat on the floor and turned on the T.V. I felt the condom in my pocket that I took from Jake.

Only do it with Lilly if she wants to. I thought.

I wasn't even really watching the TV, I was thinking about Lilly. I need to tell her I like her. I will never know if she likes me until I try. Half hour later I was finish with my shower.

"Lilly, I need to tell you something." I began.

"Tell me." She said back.

"I have a crush on you." I finally said.

Lilly stared at me.

"Lilly?"

She was looking at me straight in the eye.

"Lilly, If you don't like me it's ok." I said as I turned around.

"Oliver," She began as she grabbed me, "I like you too."

That moment I kissed Lilly. We made out for 5 minutes.

Lilly's POV

"Well, I guess this means were together." I said.

"Yes it does." Oliver said happily.

We started making out again. But this time Miley walked in.

"What is this?" Miley said with a smile.

"Where were you?" I said back.

"I better go now. See you tomorrow!" Oliver said as he kissed me.

Oliver and left and then I asked Miley again.

"Where were you?"

"What were you doing with Oliver?"

"Oliver and I are together!" I said with a smile.

"That's great!" Miley said.

"Where were you?" I asked again.

"I did it with Jake." Miley finally answered.

"Was it your first time?" I asked.

"Yes, but we used protection." Miley answered.

We talked about it for a couple minutes and went to sleep because it was a long night. I couldn't wait to see Oliver tomorrow.


	4. Roma!

**There is some mature content in this chapter!**

* * *

Miley's POV

I woke up at 8:00 a.m. Italy time. I couldn't stop thinking about last night.

_I lost my virginity to Jake_. I thought to my self. I couldn't believe it. I mean I'm glad I lost it to Jake, but still I'm only 15. I did enjoy it.

_Miley don't just lay here, start to get ready. _I thought as I got up. I picked out bermuda shorts and my pink tank top. I went into the bathroom. First, I took a shower and then changed. I blew my hair dry and put it in low pig tails. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Lilly sitting up in bed.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Lilly asked.

"Good, you can use the bathroom now." I answered.

Lilly got her clothes and went into the bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing shorts, a blue tank top and her hair was in a pony tail. We were both wearing tennis shoes since we would be walking a lot.

"Did you just sit here while I was changing?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I was thinking about last night." I answered.

"What about last night?" She asked.

"Just how I lost my virginity to Jake." I answered.

"Are you mad to lost it to Jake?"She asked.

"No! It's just...weird that I lost it." I answered.

"Remember it was your choice." Lilly said.

"Yes I know. Do you think you will lose yours to Oliver on this trip?" I asked.

"I...well...um..."She began.

Suddenly Mr. Corelli knocked on the door telling us to come and go down to eat breakfast before we start touring. Lilly and I walked out of the room and then walked to the lobby with Jake and Oliver.

Lilly's POV

Will I lose my virginity to Oliver? On this trip? I have no clue. I was looking down at my converse and saw Oliver's hand moving toward my hand. He held my hand, I smiled and looked at him.

_This breakfast buffet looks delicious!_ I thought. Miley, Jake, Oliver, and I got what we wanted and sat down to eat. We ate and after we got on our tour bus. I sat next to Miley.

"I can't wait to tour Rome!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" Miley exclaimed back.

"Students, we have two tour guides with us, that are Italian. Let me introduce you to Antonio and Maria!" Mr. Corelli told us.

Just then two people that looked our age came on the bus.

" 'ello my name es Maria" said the girl.

" 'nd my name es Antonio." said the boy.

"We will be touring with your class and helping you understand Italian."Maria informed us.

"Maria and Antonio are doing this to learn more English and hopefully we will learn Italian. So talk to Maria and Antonio like normal" Mr. Corelli told us.

Just then they sat down in the front.

"Antonio is a hottie!" Miley told me.

"He is! Those Italian boys!" I said back.

Little while later, we got off the bus. We were at the Colosseum. Antonio then came up to us.

" Hallo American teenage girls." Antonio said as he kissed our hands.

"Hello, Italian teenage boy." Miley and I said back.

"You look familiar." Antonio said as he pointed to Miley.

"Really?"

"Yes, you look like...Hannah Montana!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Italian boy say what?" Miley asked.

"I am big fan of Hannah, but wait never mind you don't look like her." He answered.

We were relieved he didn't notice her. Then we started our tour.

Miley's POV 

Ok, so Antonio almost caught me! It was so hot out! But this was fun!

But then I saw them...

My dad was dressed up as Hannah's dad and Jackson was dressed up as someone else. When we had a bathroom break I went over by them.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Hannah is doing a concert in Rome on Wednesday at 7:00 p.m." Dad whispered back.

"What? But I don't have an outfit or my wig!" I said.

"Don't worry Bud, I have your wig and the dress Aunt Dolly gave you for Christmas." Dad whispered.

"What time do I have to be there?"

"6:00"

"Um...How can I get out of the hotel?"

"I will have your Hannah stuff in the dressing room and you need to get out of there."

"Hmm...I don't know how this can work."

"I looked what your class was doing on Wednesday and it said that your class will eat dinner at a place near the hotel at 5 and then come back to the hotel at 5:45."

"I could pretend I'm going swimming, but really go out the front door."

"I'll pick you up at 5:55."

"Great Idea!"

Dad and Jackson left and I walked over to Jake, Lilly, and Oliver.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked.

"Hannah has a concert Wednesday." I answered.

"I'm going to that concert!" Antonio and Maria both said.

"It's the first time Hannah came to Italy!" Maria told us.

So we talked and had our tour. At 7:00 we went to dinner. First Italian dinner!

Lilly's POV

First Italian dinner! I got pasta. It was so good!

"I want to move to Italy!" Miley said.

We all agreed with her.

Later we got gelato. Mr. Corelli said that we would get gelato every night after dinner. We got back at the hotel at 10:00 p.m.

"What a day!" I said as I jumped onto my bed.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Miley answered it. It was Antonio.

"Hey Lilly!" He said.

"Hello"

He walked over and grabbed me.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to pull away.

"Don't speak" he said.

He hugged me and then tried to kiss me. But then I slapped him.

"I have a boyfriend!" I screamed.

"He won't know!" Antonio screamed.

Just then he kissed me! I pulled away as fast as I could. Then I saw Oliver.

"Lilly!" He yelled.

"Oliver I can explain! Antonio go home!" I cried.

Antonio left and Oliver was standing in the room.

"Explain" Oliver sounded angry.

"Antonio came in and grabbed me and tried to kiss me. I slapped him and said I have a boyfriend. He kissed me and then I pulled away fast." I cried.

Oliver stared at me.

"Miley, why didn't you help me?" I cried.

"Lilly, um...I'm going to bed night." Oliver said as he walked through the connecting doors.

I ran to my bed and buried my head in my pillow and cried.

"Lilly..."Miley started.

"Don't talk to me bitch" I said. Wait did I just call Miley bitch?

"Did you just call me bitch?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, it slipped out. Why didn't you help me when Antonio was all over me?" I said.

"Well, Antonio said he would hurt me really bad if I got in the way. Sorry" She said as she hugged me.

"It's ok. I hope Oliver won't be mad tomorrow." I said as I hugged Miley.

Oliver's POV

"I do not like Antonio!" I said as I hit my pillow.

"Don't be mad at Lilly, it wasn't her fault." Jake told me.

"I Know." I said.

"Don't forget that Maria was hitting on us." Jake reminded me.

"Yes, I know and I can't be mad. Also, we shouldn't tell Miley and Lilly." I said.

"Deal." Jake said.

"Go talk to Lilly, now!" Jake added.

"Ok" I got up and walked through the connecting doors.

I saw Lilly sitting on the bed hugging Miley. I sat on the bed too.

"Um..Miley can I talk to Lilly alone?" I asked.

"Sure!" Then Miley went to our room.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I just walked out. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Antonio. Forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes and I'm mad at Antonio too. Those Italian boys!" She joked.

Then we kissed. I looked into Lilly's eyes she looked tired.

"You look tired, I'll let you go to sleep."

"You're the best boyfriend ever! Night!"

We then kissed each other goodnight.

I walked into my room and saw Miley and Jake making out.

"Um...?"

"Oh Oliver! I better get to bed! Night Jake!"

Jake and Miley kissed each other goodnight and Miley left. Jake and I got into bed and laid there.

"Night Jake"

"Night Oliver"

We then both turned off the lights and went to bed.


	5. concert and midnight swims

Oliver's POV

I woke up at 8:00 a.m. I was thinking I should tell Lilly about Maria hitting on me. I got up and took a shower, then got dressed. I woke Jake up saying we should tell Lilly and Miley about Maria. He agreed and then got ready.

We opened the connecting door. I went and sat on Lilly's bed and Jake sat on Miley's bed. They woke up.

"We need to tell you something." Jake began.

"Don't be mad, but Maria hit on Jake and I." I said.

"We're not mad." Lilly and Miley both said.

"You're not?" I asked.

"No, because Antonio did the same thing." Lilly said.

"Those Italians!" Miley joked.

Miley's POV

I am so glad that Jake and Oliver told us about Maria. Anyways we had another day of touring. We love Italy, it is so beautiful! Now it is Wednesday and the time is 5:54.

"Lilly are you ready for the pool?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered.

I had sweat pants on and a hoodie. Lilly was in her yellow bikini that had blue polka dots on it. We left our room.

"Good luck at the concert" Jake said as he kissed me.

I said goodbye to Jake, Lilly, and Oliver. I snuck down to the lobby and out the door. I saw my dad.

"Hey Bud, get in" Dad said as he opened the door.

I got into the car. We drove to where the concert was. Dad showed me where the dressing room was. I first put my wig on. Then I put my dress on.

I went on stage and first sang "Nobody's Perfect" after that song I said.

"Hello Italy! How y'all doing?" I yelled.

There were bunch of screams. At intermission I called Lilly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lilly how is it there?"

"Good, Jake went to bed but Oliver and I are in the pool still"

"Ok, I'm going to call him."

We hung up and I called Jake.

"Hey Miley"

"Hey Jake"

"I love you"

"I love you too!"

"Hannah to the stage!" Dad said.

"I have to go! Sorry!"

We hung up and I went back on stage.

I sang a few more songs and then I changed back into sweats and my hoodie. I took my wig off. Dad drove me back to the hotel. I went into my room. Lilly wasn't there. It was midnight. I knocked on the connecting door.

"Hey Miley" Jake answered.

"Hey, do you know where Lilly is?"

"Her and Oliver must still be at the pool."

"Ok"

Jake grabbed my hand and lead me into his room.

"Not tonight, I'm worn out from the Hannah concert."

I went downstairs to the pool. I didn't really go in at all. I peeked in. I saw Lilly and Oliver in the pool. They were making out in the pool. So I say I'm back? Why not Oliver came in on Jake and me. I walked in.

"Hey guys I'm back" I said.

"Oh Miley!" Lilly said surprised.

"We were just leaving" Oliver said as they got out.

Lilly's POV

Dammit, why did Miley just walk in like that?

Miley, Oliver, and I walked back to our rooms. When Miley and I walked into our room I talked to her.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Why did you just walk in like that?" I asked.

"Oliver did that to Jake and me." she answered.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT WALKED IN!" I yelled.

"Why?" she asked.

I told her why.

_**Flashback:**_

_Lilly and Oliver were swimming than Oliver grabbed Lilly._

"_I love you Lilly" Oliver said._

"_Same here, ever since preschool" Lilly replied._

"_Do you want to go skinny dipping?" Oliver asked with a smile._

"_Sure!" Lilly exclaimed._

_They started making out. Then Miley came in._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'm sorry Lilly. I didn't know." Miley said.

"It's ok. Let's just go to bed." I said.

I took a shower, when I came out Miley was already asleep. I climbed in my bed and fell asleep.


	6. Skinny Dipping and Italian Beaches

Miley's POV

I woke up early today. I was thinking about what I did last night. Just walking in like that.

"_I'm sorry Lilly. I didn't know."_

"_It's ok. Let's just go to bed."_

It wasn't ok. Lilly didn't skinny dip with Oliver. I need to make it up to her.

Since I was up early, I took a shower. When I was finished with my shower I walked out of the bathroom with only my towel on. My hair was still wet, but I had time to dry it. I dugged in my suitcase for a cute outfit.

I pulled out an outfit Lilly gave me for my 15th birthday.

I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I blew dry my hair. I put my hair in pony tail. I walked out of the bathroom.

I turned the T.V. on and turned the volume low so Lilly wouldn't wake up to it.

Lilly's POV

I woke up at 10 and Miley was quietly watching T.V.

"Hey" I said sleepily.

"Hey. Good sleep?" she asked.

"Yep." I told her.

I noticed that Miley was wearing what I got her for her birthday. A red cami and jean skirt.

"I'm going to get ready" I told her.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I put clothes on and put my hair in a ponytail.

"Lilly, I'm sorry about last night." Miley said.

"It's ok" I reminded her.

"No it's not! You didn't get to skinny dip." she said.

"I'm fine with it." I said.

"No you are not! I need to make it up to you!" Miley told me.

"I will figure out what to do by myself." I said.

Rome, as usual, was beautiful. When we got back at the hotel. Miley and I watched T.V.

Around 11:30 p.m. I said...

"I going to take a walk."

"Ok" Miley said.

I walked down to the pool. Last night Oliver and I were in there. The pool looked refreshing. I was still in my clothes. I looked around, no one was there. There were no pool lights. I took off my shirt and shorts. I took my bra off while covering my boobs. I slowly took my underwear off. I jumped into the pool.

I was just swimming around. Then someone came in. Shit.

I swam into a corner and covered myself with my hands.

Wait, I recognized that boy. It was Oliver. I saw him see my clothes. I followed his eyes to me. He stared at me. I gave him a smile.

Oliver started undressing. He was naked and jumped in.

"Hey" Oliver said as he kissed me.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Miley said you were taking a walk."

"Oh, ya. She keeps saying sorry about last night."

"Well. Here we are skinny dipping."

We made out then. Oliver started bring my body closer to his body.

"Oliver, no. I'm not ready."

"Ok."

We swam for an hour. Than I got out. I put my underwear/bra on first. Then my clothes. Oliver got dress too. We walked back to our rooms holding hands. I walked into my room. Miley was making out with Jake on her bed.

"Um...Miley?" I said awkwardly.

"Oh, Lilly! Sorry we got bored!" Miley said.

Jake kissed Miley goodbye and he left.

"So?" Miley asked.

"What?" I asked.

"How was it with you and Oliver?"

"Well, I walked down to the pool. I took off all of my clothes and jumped in. Oliver came in and did the same." I said with a smile.

"You had your skinny dip! Did you do it with Oliver?"

I nodded.

"Oh, ok. Well everyone does it at their own time."

Oliver's POV

I finally skinny dip.

"How was it with Lilly?" Jake asked.

"Fine. We skinny dipped and made out. Nothing else." I said.

We talked for a little while then went to bed.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"WAKE UP STUDENTS!" Mr. Corelli yelled in the hallway.

Jake and I got up slowly. We brushed our teeth, washed our faces, and got dressed. We went down to breakfast. Miley and Lilly were already there. Lilly looked beautiful.

"We are traveling to Florence today!" Mr. Corelli began.

People cheered.

"We are stopping at a beach along the way and..."

More cheers.

"And you will need to wear your bathing suits under your clothes. Now Listen at Italian beaches there will be topless girls there..."

Some boys cheered loudly.

"So don't act different. It's in their culture." Mr. Corelli said.

We went back to our rooms and put our bathing suits on. Jake and I then put a shirt on. Everyone got on the bus. A little while later we were there. Mr. Corelli was right about the topless girls. All the boys couldn't help but stared at the girls.

Miley's POV

Boys can be shallow. I punched Jake in the arm and Lilly did the same to Oliver to keep them from then looking at the Italian girls.

"Jake, Oliver, you guys are TAKEN!" I reminded them.

We swam in the ocean for a little while. Lilly and I mostly tanned instead of swimming. Couple hours later Mr. Corelli told us to get back on the bus.

One hour later we were in Florence! Mr. Corelli told us our room numbers and gave us our keys. Lilly and I went to our room. I opened the door this time. When we walked in we gasped.


	7. Florence!

Lilly's POV

Our room in Florence is amazing! I love it! It's looks fancy! The beds look comfy.

Just then I jump on a bed. Yep, the beds are comfy.

"Lilly! Check out the view!" Miley squealed.

I walked over to the window. My jaw dropped.

Miley told me what everything was that was in our view.

"Do you think this room has a connecting door?" I asked.

"Nope, it doesn't I already check." Miley said sadly.

"But we can still call their room from our room!" I added.

Mr. Corelli told us we wouldn't do as much touring in Florence. We only would tour for 3 days and the rest we could go shopping or whatever.

"Well come on Lil, we have to go to dinner with our class." Miley reminded me.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Florence is so beautiful! I love it here! I want to move here. When I woke up this morning I looked out the window.

I saw a little girl with her mother. I remember when I was little with my mom. Oh Shit. I haven't called her once when I was here!

10:00 a.m. read the clock.

It was one in the morning in Malibu! I couldn't call her now! I'll call her later today.

I went in the bathroom and took a shower. When I was finished I put on shorts and green tank top with white polka dots from Hollister. I then put my hair in a ponytail. I sat down on my bed and turned the T.V. on.

The shows in Italian had English subtitles. Then I saw them...

Antonio and Maria, our guides from Rome.

"_Antonio and Maria were pretending to be 15 year old kids as tour guides to 15 year old American teens. Just to let you know Antonio and Maria are really 22 years old. Antonio do you have anything to say?" _

"_Yes, I even kissed one of the girls! It was so funny to see her reaction!"_

_Maria gave him a look._

"_It was nothing Maria! The girl was all '__**I have a boyfriend!**__' then she slapped me, but it didn't hurt."_Antonio said.

"_Just to let you know, Antonio and I are engaged!" _Maria cheerfully said.

Click.

I didn't want to hear anything else from those liars.

Those dirty liars they are full of horse shit and they are—

"Morning Lilly!" Miley said.

"Hey Miley! Guess what?" I asked.

"What?"

"Antonio and Maria lied to us. They are really 22 years old and they are engaged!" I told her.

"Ya right!" Miley said.

"It's true! I was just watching T.V." I told her.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Lilly we are now shopping in Florence!" Miley squealed.

"I know! I'm so excited!" I said.

The market was amazing. We had to meet back at the hotel at 3. That gave us a lot of time! I was holding Oliver's hand and Miley was holding Jake's. We saw some Italian PDA. And Miley and Jake did the same after we saw the Italians.

"Ugh, Miley your missing shopping time!" I said annoyed.

"Sorry, we couldn't help ourselves." She said as we continued shopping.

We shopped and hung out in Florence.

When we got back to the hotel, I called my mom.

She picked up right away.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, why didn't you call me before?"

"I was having fun?"

"That's no excuse! I miss you and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm sorry mom! I miss you too!"

"I forgive you!"

"Ok mom, I should probably go now since this call costs a lot"

"Ok bye honey. I love you."

"Bye love you."

I hung up.

For the rest of the day. Jake, Miley, Oliver, and I hung out. Ate dinner with the class. Miley and I watched a movie in our bedroom. Then we fell asleep.


	8. A Night to Remember

Miley's POV

I laid in my bed awake the morning. This was our last full day in Italy. These last two weeks were amazing! I didn't want it to end! We were leaving tomorrow for America. This had to be a day to remember.

"Morning Miley!" Lilly said as she woke up.

"Lilly, let's wear clothes we got from here today." I told her. We got so much stuff. I wonder how I will fit it all.

"Ok! Last full day in Italy!" she exclaimed.

We picked out our clothes.

My outfit was a sun dress and sunflowers on it. Lilly had a blue skirt on and a white tank top on. We did our hair nicer today. We looked fabulous!

After getting ready we went down to breakfast. Jake and Oliver were already there.

"You look great!" Jake said as he kissed me.

We ate our breakfast. Then we head out to the city. We had until 4:30 p.m. to be back at the hotel.

We decided to go to some sights. We went to a fruit market and got fruit, it was so good!

Lilly's POV

I can't believe tomorrow we are flying home!

Florence was great. For lunch we stopped at a market and got bread and Italian cheese. We sat on the sidewalk and ate. We kinda looked like Italians, so we were fitting in.

These last two weeks have been amazing. So much has happen. Our lives will never be the same when we come home to Malibu.

"I am tanner then when I came here!" Oliver said as I snapped out of my thought.

"We all are! It's sunnier here than Malibu." I said.

We decided to skipped the market because we had enough stuff from it. Instead we went to the Uffizi Gallery.

"This art is beautiful!" I said.

"Italians have better art than Americans." Miley pointed out.

She was right. It took us 2 hours to get through it. We went to the gift shop and got stuff for our families.

"I want to move here!" I said.

"I have a idea!" Miley said.

"What?" we all asked.

"When we are done with college, we should backpack through Italy!" she exclaimed.

"Perfect!" we all agreed.

"What should we do now?" Oliver asked.

I looked down at my watch 4:00.

"It's 4! We need to go back to the hotel!" I told them.

We walked back to the hotel. Then into our rooms.

"I burned some calories here from all the walking!" Miley exclaimed.

"I know! We never walked this much back home!" I said.

We went to eat dinner with our class. After we had our last gelato.

I got cherry. Miley got watermelon. Oliver got Peach. Jake got Kiwi.

I slowly ate my gelato. I wouldn't get to eat this everyday anymore!

"I'm going to miss this gelato!" Miley sadly said.

"I won't be able to eat American ice cream for awhile!" I said.

When we got back to the hotel, Miley and I decided to make this night a night to remember.

Miley and Jake were going to midnight swim. They sat in our room until then. I went over to Oliver's room.

"Hey." I said as I kissed Oliver.

"Hey Lilly." Oliver said. He looked like he wanted to ask me something.

"Oliver do you want to ask me something?" I asked.

"Lilly, do you want to do it with me?" he asked nervously.

"Um..well...I.." I began.

He waited for my answer.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Ok." he said.

"I'm sorry. I'm not ready yet." I told him.

"It's ok. I only would do it if you wanted too." he said.

I started making out with him.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too!" he said.

I took off his shirt. He took off my shirt. He took off his shorts. I took off my skirt. We were making out in our underwear. Should I do it with Oliver?

"What's wrong Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"I'm having mixed feelings if I should do it with you now." I said.

We kept making out.

"I'm ready." I said 10 minutes later.

He smiled. He got a condom out and put it on. We went under the covers.

Then I lost my virginity to Oliver.

This night was a night to remember.

Life would never be the same as I knew it.

30 minutes later we stopped and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Ring, Ring**_

Oliver's room phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked into it.

"Lilly? It's 3 in the morning!" Miley said.

"Ok. I'll be right over!" I said as I hung up.

I got out of the bed. Jake was there asleep. I got dressed.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked as he woke up.

"I'm going back to my room." I said as I kissed him.

"How? There's a guard outside." he said.

"The window. I'll climb out and in my window." I said and walked to the window.

Oliver was watching me. I opened the window and stepped on the ledge. I slid to where my window was. Miley had the window opened already. I crawled into the window.

"Night Oliver!" I said as I stuck my head out the window.

I changed into Pjs. Then I climbed into bed.

"Night Miley." I said.

"Night!" she said.

I fell asleep fast that night.


	9. Plane Ride Home!

Lilly's POV

I laid awake in my bed. 9:00 a.m. I was thinking about last night.

_I lost my virginity to Oliver. Things would never be the same when we come home to Malibu. _

I couldn't believe we were flying home today!

"Morning Lilly!" Miley said as she woke up.

"Morning! What time are we leaving?" I asked.

"Our flight leaves at noon and we will be home at 10 p.m." she told me.

We took showers and got dressed. Then we went down to breakfast.

"Hey." I said as I gave Oliver a kiss.

We ate our last breakfast in Italy:[[

Mr. Corelli told us to pack our stuff. We packed and we left the hotel at 11. 10 minutes later we were at airport. We checked our bags and went to our gate. Miley, Oliver, Jake, and I decided to do the same seating on airplane like we did on the why here. We then boarded the plane. We took our seats and buckled our seatbelts.

"Thanks for letting me have the window." Oliver said.

"Your welcome!" I said. I let him so I could talk to Miley easier.

The plane took off.

They served us lunch. A peanut butter sandwich and chips. They played the movie _Anchorman, _it was so funny!

"I can't believe we are going home." Oliver told me.

"I know! Life will never be the same." I said.

"Yes, your right. I love you Lilly." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

"Lilly..I..." he started.

"What?' I asked.

"Will you promise to marry me when we are out of college?" he asked.

I was in shocked.

"I...well...um.." I started.

"Yes or No." he said.

"I promise." I heard myself say. The heart wants what the heart wants.

Then we kissed.

"No kissing Truscott, Oken!" Mr. Corelli told us.

I whispered to make out in the bathroom. I went first, then Oliver went 5 minutes later.

As soon as he came in we started making out.

5 minutes later, I left then Oliver 5 minutes later.

Jake and Miley were listening to Jake's IPod.

Oliver took out his IPod and we started listening to it. I then felt my eyes slowly close. Then I fell asleep.

Oliver's POV

I took the headphone out of Lilly's ear. I kept listening to my IPod. Lilly looked peaceful. I put head gently on my shoulder. Miley and Jake were still awake.

I was thinking about last night.

I am so glad I lost my virginity to Lilly. I was saving it for her.

I found myself getting tired, so I turned off my IPod and slept. I laid my head gently onto Lilly's head.

Miley's POV

Oliver and Lilly are the cutest couple. I was so focus on watching them, I haven't heard Jake talking to me.

"Miley?" Jake asked as he poked me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I said your name 5 times and you didn't answer." he told me.

"Sorry, I was..."I started.

"I know watching Lilly and Oliver." he said.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well, ever since the trip began you always looked about them. Even when after your concert in Italy, you ask where Lilly was. No 'I love you' or something else!" he told me.

"They are my best friends!" I reminded him.

"I know...Where are you going?" he asked.

"The bathroom." I said as I walked to the bathroom.

Little did I know Jake was following me. I went into the bathroom. Just when I was about to close the door, Jake came in. He locked the door.

"Jake, I want to be alone!" I cried.

"No." he said.

"Please!" I said.

Then he kissed me.

I pulled away. I was mad for him being mad at me for being with my friends.

"Miley, I'm sorry. It's just that I want to spend more time with you." he said.

"Well, ever since I met Lilly and Oliver I knew that they should be together. So I thought this was going to be the trip that they become a couple! That's why I watched them, to see when they would become a couple!" I told him.

"Well Miley if you told me that I would be fine with it all!" he said heading for the door.

I blocked him.

I kissed him. He kissed me back. Then we were making out. Then my shirt was off, Jake's shirt was off, my sweat pants were off, and his jeans were off.

"One sec." Jake said as he took a condom from is pocket.

"Are you sure you want to do it in here?" I asked.

We kept making out. Why not I've seen it done in movies.

Then we did it. 10 minutes later, I walked out and back to my seat. Jake came 5 minutes later.

Lilly's POV

I woke up with Oliver's head resting on my head. I gently lifted his head and put it on my shoulder.

"Lilly, guess what?" Miley whispered.

"What?" I whispered.

"Jake and I did it in the bathroom." She whispered.

"Did you use protection?" I asked.

"Yes." she whispered.

Wow.

"I'm kinda tired. I'm going back to sleep." I whispered.

I put my head on Oliver's shoulder and his head on my head.

Wow. Miley and Jake. Wow. All I can say is wow.

Then I fell asleep.


	10. Welcome Home!

Lilly's POV

I woke up again. Still on the plane. They were starting another movie. _The Goonies, _Oliver and I used to watch that movie all the time. I woke him up to tell him.

"What?" he said as he woke up.

"They are playing _The Goonies._" I told him.

He got excited and watched the movie.

"Miley, guess what?" I whispered.

"What?" she whispered.

"I did it with Oliver last night."

"Oh my god! I'm happy for you!"

I went back to watching the movie. I love this movie!

2 hours later the flight attendment's voice came on.

"We will be landing in Malibu, California in 5 minutes. The current time there is 10:00 p.m." she announced.

Goodbye Italy, Hello Home.

We landed and then we had to wait a little because our class was in the back of the plane. When we could go, we walked off the plane.

"Lilly!" mom screamed as she ran to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey mom! I missed you!" I told her.

"I missed you so much!" she cried.

I noticed dad wasn't there.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"In Las Vegas, he moved there." she told me.

"Oh." I said as I hugged her again.

Oliver's POV

As soon as we got off the plane I heard.

"Oliver!" mom screamed as she ran to me.

I hugged her.

"I missed you! How was it?" she asked.

"Fun." I told her as I hugged dad.

"I missed you son." he told me.

Miley's POV

When I walked off the plane, I found dad.

"Daddy!" I said as I ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you Bud!" he told me.

"Me too. It was boring with nobody to fight with." Jackson said as he hugged me.

After our class talked with our families, we walked down to baggage claim. Lilly, Jake, Oliver, and I found our bags right away. Then we departed ways, saying we would see each other tomorrow. Weird how we spent every second with each other in Italy. I got into my dad's car and we drove away.

"So how was it?" Jackson asked.

"Great. In Florence, we did so much shopping!" I told them.

"Girls, all you do is shop." Jackson said.

"We went to the Uffizi gallery too." I told him.

15 minutes later we were home. I walked in the doors. Then I saw a sign that said. 'WELCOME HOME MILEY, LILLY, OLIVER, & JAKE!'

"Dad are we having a party?" I asked and just then Lilly and her mom walked in.

"Party?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." Dad said.

"I wanted to be first." Lilly's mom said as she gave dad a kiss.

Lilly and I looked at each other.

"While you guys were gone, we decided to give dating each other another shot." Dad told us.

20 minutes later, everybody was here. We danced, ate, and talked about the trip. I felt closer to Jake now that we had done it. More close than before we left. I truly love Jake.

At midnight, everybody left. I changed in my PJs and went to bed. Tomorrow was just a regular day.


	11. Epilogue

Lilly and Oliver continued going strong in their relationship. Jake and Miley get into little fights, but they always make up. Their sophomore year was great!

The trip to Italy changed their lives. Lilly and Oliver are closer than before and the same with Jake and Miley. Life is going great.

Now they are seniors in high school. They looked back on the trip still and they still plan to backpack through Italy when they are done with college. Lilly and Oliver are still going out. Jake and Miley are going out still too.

The big adventure would be finding the right college.

That trip to Italy was an Italian Holiday.


	12. Sequel!

Sequel to Italian Holiday! It's called Hello World! Make a review if you want me to make it!


End file.
